1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled basket with hollow legs, and more particularly, to such baskets that are stackable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many wheeled baskets have been designed in the past, such as those used in laundries. These designs result in space consuming objects that clutter the typical household or business. The convenience of incorporating wheeled legs comes at a cost, the wheeled legs occupy more space. None of these designs, however, include hollow legs to make baskets stackable, thus minimizing the space necessary for storage. To accomplish this and preventing that objects fall inside the hollow legs, a cover member is used.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a stackable wheeled basket that is volumetrically efficient and that can be stored utilizing minimum space.
It is another object of this invention to provide a simple wheeled basket that can be readily handled and transported.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a light wheeled basket of sturdy construction.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.